Prussia's epic end
by CharlemagnelovesZepplins
Summary: Gilbert(Prussia) has to write a speech, he somehow manages to write it and is not able to understand a word of it. Then the queen combines Prussia and Germany under the single name of Germany.


"Mein Fuhrer, don't you think that you should use a pencil. This is a very important speech, if you make a mistake it could mean the end of our beloved Prussia!" The young lieutenant stated.

"I am to extremely awesome to made mistakes and Prussia is to awesome to be ended!" Exclaimed the obnoxious albino. "Go bother someone else with your unawesome worries."

"Yes Mein Fuhrer." The man saluted before quickly marching off, head down.

Gilbert got back to writing the speech, added all the awesome things about Prussia that he could. Why would anyone want to end his awesome country.

"Mein got, people are very stupid these days. Everyone should be born awesome like me, naturally amazing." He laughed to himself focussing on his speech. He had only done a half page. I will be here for hours, he thought. "At least you're here Gilbird!"

He heard the answering chirp from on top of his head.

~Three hours later~

"I am finished!" He shouted in victory making those around him jump in fright. They were all amazed at how focused the Prussian had been, not speaking a single word for three hours. The peace had been nerve racking.

"That's good bruder." Ludwig said, he was not good with words, emotions nor excitement. Making it odd he had not killed his older brother and put up with him all the time. "May I read it?"

"Sure, be amazed at its awesome!" Gilbert passed the several sheets of paper. Ludwig glanced down at the paper and read out loud.

"I am here too... What does it say, its so messy I cant understand half of it!" Gilbert gave him a shocked insulted look making Ludwig instantly regret his words. He probably embarrassed him in front of all his loyal followers and hurt his feelings. "Sorry bruder, maybe you could read it to me? It would be good practice."

"Nein, I will save all my efforts for tomorrow when I read it to all the Prussians, Germans and Austrians. I wrote it so I can understand it perfectly fine." Gilbert put the sheets into a folder and sat it on the desk.

"Alright bruder." Ludwig thought it unnecessary to start an argument but he still had a bad feeling about it. Gilbert gave him his obnoxious smile.

"Loosen up Ludwig, your always so serious and boring, no need to worry, anyone as awesome as me can pull it off." He gave his brother a small smile but he still had no reason to be convinced. Maybe later on he could try to rewrite the speech. Gilbert clanked at the desk again and lifted the folder. "I'm going to bed, goodnight bruder."

"Goodnight Gilbert. "No he wouldn't be able to do that, his brother was to paranoid to leave his door unlocked and he would probably wake up if he had gone into his room. This was now just a coin toss of luck on whether or not his brother would miraculously pull this off. Bad that bad feeling still pulled heavily on his mind, he knew it would be a almost sleepless night tonight.

~The next day~

Gilbert had woken up early to made sure everything was organised and a celebration after party lifted his good mood. In his mind he saw no possible way he would fail and as soon as the less exciting but more important things were organised he began planning a big night out with his good friends Francis and Antonio. It would be a night to remember that they would almost certainly get to drunk to remember. But that was one upside to Francis's recording thing. Except all the times he recorded his friends getting into very physical relations and found amusement in putting them on the internet for the world to see. He was now getting prepared for his speech and decided to wear his black suit with a awesome tie matching the yellow feathers on Gilbird. He was very excited to finish up the speech listen to all the complements and then go out for drinks. He heard a loud knock on his door as he straightened his tie.

"Bruder we need to leave in five minutes, can I come in?" Gilbert walked to the door unlatching it and allowing his younger German brother to enter.

"Hey Luddy, what's up?" Ludwig looked him up and down.

"You look very professional, except maybe a white or black tie would have been a more appropriate choice, but its good enough." Gilbert gave his a smile, glad his brother approved of his choice of clothing.

"Thankyou, but why are you here?" Gilbert asked dropping his smile to put on his serious face.

"The Queen has organised a dinner for us, to announce her decision tonight, im sorry I know you wished to go out with your friends bruder." Gilbert hid disappointment from his face but Ludwig saw in his eyes he really did mind.

"That's fine, its for Prussia, I don't really mind that much." Gilbert now felt today would be a very boring one. If not the worst day of his life.

"W best go then bruder, its an important ceremony we shouldn't be late to it." Ludwig lead the way out Gilbert following close behind.

The car ride to the place he was making his speech was just short of an hour. Because of Ludwig's strict and boring character and the building pressure of his speech Gilbert sat silently the entire way. When the car pulled over he pushed away the odd nervous feeling and smiled brightly. He entered the building and was welcomed by clapping and a few cheers. He knew that they would all be supportive and happy with all he said but the only real person who's opinion mattered was the queens. He made his way to the stage where his cousin Roderich waited, he stood in front of about a thousand people with Roderich and Ludwig standing beside him. He lifted the speech and started his speech.

"I am here too..." He studied the page but he couldn't read the words that followed. "I am here too... Who the fuck wrote this speech, I can't understand a single fucking word!"

He turned and glared angrily at the people behind him.

"Mein fuhrer, I believe you wrote it." It was the young lieutenant who told him to write in a pencil.

"I would have used a fucking pencil not a pen, I'm not that stupid." The queen who was seated in the front row in the audience stood in outrage.

"Commander Gilbert, I would respect it if you would continue your speech and stop with this foul language." Gilbert turned around, not thinking before he spoke like always.

"You try to fucking read this speech, how ever wrote this should have at least used a fucking pencil." He threw the paper at her and then realised what he had just done, to his queen. Then crowd filled with angry chatter about how disgraceful he was. The queen walked up to the stage and the room quickly calmed and fell silent again.

"I now have now made my decision, I apologise to those who still disagree with my choice but I will be combing both Prussia and Germany under the single name of Germany." Gilberts breathing felt laboured, he wanted to argue but he knew it would make things worse. He left the room silently as everyone watched him. He went straight to his home and felt disgraced for the remaining years of his life. Knowing he would never be call the Prussian commander he once loved being, kno0wing he was the last and the one who brought an end to Prussia altogether.


End file.
